elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Way of the Voice
Background The Greybeards have summoned me to their monastery of High Hrothgar on the slopes of the Throat of the World. They seem to have learned of the mysterious power I gained when I killed the Dragon outside Whiterun. Walkthrough The Shout After the completion of Dragon Rising, a powerful shout will be heard from the mountains close to Whiterun. Upon talking to Jarl Balgruuf, it is revealed that the shout was uttered by the Greybeards, summoning the Dragonborn to High Hrothgar. The Jarl (after a heated discussion between Proventus Avenicci and Hrongar) will suggest that the Dragonborn should travel to High Hrothgar, so that the Greybeards can educate them in the Way of the Voice. Going to Ivarstead The first stage of this quest is to travel to Ivarstead, in The Rift. The safest way is to travel via a route south from Whiterun, beginning at the destroyed Helgen, staying on the main road and heading east through the mountains. Alternatively, they could follow a route north, around the mountain, but this may present some challenges to low-level players (Valtheim Towers, Ruined Toll and Wispmother's Well, Trolled Stormcloaks Darkwater Overhang). Once in Ivarstead, cross the bridge and travel up the "7000 steps" to reach High Hrothgar. Before doing so however, talk to some of the villagers as they can provide some information about High Hrothgar. One in particular, Klimmek, will request that they deliver some supplies to High Hrothgar, by placing them in the offering chest located just outside of the building. Doing so will reward them with a leveled amount of gold. The 7000 steps One should be careful when travelling up the steps, as there is an array of enemies that could be encountered, including a (fixed) frost troll and other random leveled enemies such as Ice Wolves, Snow Bears or Ice Wraiths. If the Dragonborn is at a higher level, they can also come across a dragon. The Frost Troll can be difficult to defeat for a lower leveled Dragonborn and there are a wide range of different strategies which could be used when confronting it, including: Strategies #Frost Trolls, like any other type of troll, have a weakness to fire. Using weapons which have a fire damage enchantment can give them an advantage, as well as using fire-based destruction spells. The Shout Fire Breath could also be used, as a word for it can be gained early on in the Companions storyline, during the quest Proving Honor. Alternatively, they could summon a Flame Atronach, a spell which can also be learnt early on, which would also expose the Troll's weakness to fire. #Trolls can deal a substantial amount of damage, but most of it can be avoided by tactically falling back when one sees the Troll raising his arms or preparing a power attack. If they need to heal, they can sprint away; the Troll will not generally outrun them. Similarly, using a shield to block the Troll's attacks can also be effective, but does depend highly on timing. #Being a Nord, one can use Battle Cry to make the Frost Troll flee for 30 seconds, giving enough time to run to High Hrothgar. #It is possible to scale the rocks just before the troll, allowing them to use ranged attacks to safely eliminate it (using a bow with a fire enchantment would give a significant advantage, however, they could use ranged destruction spells including Fireball or Firebolt whilst following the same strategy). #Using a horse to simply sprint past the Troll. #It can be killed by long distance arrows from the entrance to the ravine it lives in. Go into stealth mode and stand at the entrance to the ravine and shoot at the Troll when you can just see it on top of the right cliff of the ravine. For each successful hit you get a % damage bonus for being in stealth mode so it should take less than 10 arrows to kill the Troll. The Troll may shift left or right a little in which case adjust your aim, but you are too far away for it to come after you. #Another strategy is using the Unrelenting Force shout and then sprinting away while the Troll is stunned. #A final strategy, for those lower leveled Dragonborns is to retreat down the stairs. The npc who is meditating at the statue will then come to help you and defeat the Troll. #If all else fails, one can lure the Troll up to High Hrothgar. Get the Troll to follow you into the monastery, and the Greybeards will defeat it very quickly. The temporary effect Voice of the Sky can be gained whilst travelling up the steps, by reading the ten etched tablets along the path. A short distance after the troll encounter, is High Hrothgar, and the next stage of the quest. High Hrothgar Once the Dragonborn has made it up the 7000 steps they will arrive at High Hrothgar. Go inside and they will be approached by four members of the Greybeards, but only one will and can talk; Arngeir. He will ask the Dragonborn to demonstrate their abilities. Use the Shout on Arngeir, the Shouts cannot hurt them. After speaking to Arngeir, they must demonstrate their newly learned Word of Power on three spectral forms. Then go to the High Hrothgar Courtyard to learn and demonstrate the Whirlwind Sprint shout. After that, Arngeir tells them their training is complete. Journal Trivia *The Way of the Voice is a lifestyle practiced by the Greybeards. They spend their entire life meditating and practicing to use power words. *Apart from the Dragonborn, nobody is born able to easily pick up the Voice. *There are two Hunters who when asked claim that they climb most of the way up the 7000 steps every couple of years. *When the Greybeards shout after the dragon is killed, they say "Dovahkiin," which is "Dragonborn" in dragon tongue. *If the Dragonborn has already learned a word/two words to the "Whirlwind Sprint" shout, Arngeir will say, "I see you have already begun to learn the Whirlwind Sprint shout. Master Borri will teach you - "Nah"/(Kest, if the Dragonborn has already learned two words) - the second/final word of Whirlwind Sprint." Borri will then proceed to teach the Dragonborn the next word in the shout. *When the Dragonborn goes out to the courtyard, Wulfgar may be heard using the Clear Skies shout. *If the Dragonborn has unlocked the Slow Time shout, they can get through the gates with it; the objective will be finished as usual. Bugs Achievements |trophy = }} ru:Путь Голоса (Квест)